Wedge shaped devices, known collectively as keeper pins, have been used quite extensively in the past for interconnecting excavation teeth on an adaptor of an excavation bucket. The teeth, when mounted on the bucket are in position for digging and excavating. While the teeth are subjected to heavy abuse for a period they must be replaced due to wear. To replace a tooth, the keeper pin must be separated from the tooth and an adapter on the bucket.
An ideal keeper pin must be easy to install and easy to remove, yet the keeper pin must be positively locked in place on the adaptor in order for the keeper pin to interconnect the tooth and the adapter correctly. The keeper pin must have a wedging action to pull the tooth tight to the adaptor and to allow take up for wear in the tooth or the adaptor itself.